The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese Patent No. CN201120165910.7 discloses an electrical connector with a low insertion force, used for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector includes: an insulating body penetratingly provided with multiple accommodating holes; multiple terminals correspondingly accommodated in the accommodating holes; and multiple solder balls, correspondingly located at the lower ends of the terminals.
The accommodating holes penetrate through the insulating body in an array. Each accommodating hole includes a through slot penetratingly provided on a top surface of the insulating body, and an accommodating groove concavely provided on a bottom surface of the insulating body. The accommodating groove is laterally communicated with the through slot. Each accommodating hole also has a shielding portion.
Each terminal includes a main portion correspondingly and fixedly provided in the through slot of one accommodating hole. Two extending portions extend from an upper end of the main portion to one side. Two contact arms extend downward from the two extending portions. A soldering portion extends from a lower end of the main portion to the other side. The shielding portion shields the upper ends of the main portion and the two extending portions. The soldering portion is accommodated in the accommodating groove, and includes two clamping arms provided annularly. A clamping space is formed between the two clamping arms, and the two clamping arms fixedly clamp one solder ball in the clamping space, such that the solder ball is likewise accommodated in the accommodating groove.
However, when the solder ball is assembled upward in the clamping space, the terminal is fixed with the through slot only by the main portion, and the solder ball easily pushes the terminal to move upward, such that the main portion and the two extending portion abut the shielding portion upward, thereby damaging the terminal and the insulating body, and affecting the flatness of the soldering portion. When a pin of the chip module is inserted downward in the through slot, the main portion and the two extending portions abut the shielding portion upward, such that it is difficult for the main portion and the two extending portions to move in the through slot, and the pin is prone to rigidly collide with the main portion and the two extending portions and thus cannot be smoothly inserted.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.